Responsibilities
by Just-DoWhatYouLove
Summary: A girl, taking care of her siblings because her mom is the worst mom ever and she never knew her dad, had to grow up faster than anyone else. Unfair right? Fortunately she finally gets saved from the dark people from her past and is this guy in to help her raise her siblings too. But why would a stranger do that? And why does she let him? Beck and Tori.


Tori's POV

I signed Lilly and Chris to hid behind my legs and lifted Danny up in my arms. Sally, who was sleeping on my chest, just as cute as she always was, started to stir. Please don't wake up right now, honey. Not the right time, not the right place. Chris was still standing next to me, trying to be brave for me.

"Chris!" I whispered, and I waved my hand toward my legs. He shook his head. No. Lilly who was a bit more convinced about the concern in my voice and was looking shy at them, hiding behind my legs as I had pleaded.

"Christian!" I whispered again, but again he shook his head. Trying to act cool but I rather had him standing behind me. 'Cuz what could he do against those bastards, he was five years old for god's sake!

I looked up when I heard them, not even trying to soften their voices knowing I would notice them anyway. They were coming closer. Had they seen me? Had they seen the children? Please not.

"Well well, look who we've got here." One of them spoke, with a drunken sound. "A pretty young lady." He'd better not be talking about Lil'. I pressed Danny's head between my neck and my shoulder, when they took another step towards us.

"Don't look them in the eye." I whispered in his little ear. Directing the commando to him but hoping that Chris would heard it too. It sure was dark outside now but I could still see their silhouettes. And although I was younger witch blessed me to see better in the dark, they would clearly be able see ours.

They came even closer, I could smell the alcohol now. I knew who they were and I'd been in their hands before. And I wouldn't wish that to anyone. Not anyone. But especially not to the children. They were so small.

"Aha, I see you brought some cuties with you." The man who I'd seen so many times said. I looked to my left, "Leave us alone." I was relieved to see Chris was now standing behind me, he was scared. And right was he. You should be scared for these people.

I turned my glance to look at them again. Shocked about how close they had come. I could almost feel his breath on my face. I ignored my own advice, I looked at him, straight in the eye. My eyes burned with fire and he grinned, remembering the last time he'd seen those eyes and what had happened before that. I hated him, I hated them. And now they were back.

There I was, all alone with two five years olds, a three years old and a baby of two months. Why did I alway get into this shit? What have I done wrong this time? Could the world not just leave me the hell alone. Please.

The man took another step closer, I immediately wanted to run away but my experience told me to stand with my head up and to not change my expression. You are not afraid of them, Tori. C'mon you're not, they might be taller and stronger but you're faster, especially now they're drunk. Yeah if I didn't have four children to carry with me. Then it hit me, I was in the middle of this small town, three guys were about to rape me, if I fought them they would fight back, hard, and I wasn't going to be the one who'd win.

Oh fuck.

"Doesn't my baby want some attention?" He teased, "last time she didn't mind playing a run-chatch-love game." Anger welled up in my eyes, I closed them, not in defeat but trying not to remember how his dark soulless eyes looked the last time. "That's not true, and you know that." My voice could barely be heard, it was almost a whisper but by the look in his eyes I knew I had made my point clear. I stepped forward this time, Hoping they would back off. But it worked the other way around.I saw his grin re-entering. I looked down, I didn't know what to do anymore.

I held onto the children in my arms but they were so small. It would be my fault. I started to gasp for air, feeling tears of hopelessness enter my eyes. I was about to give up when I saw him. My savior. My hope.

No POV

He stood there watching in horror, terrified about the scene in front of him. A young girl who he estimated around her seventeens, only eighteen himself, he couldn't help but feeling at least a bit attracted to her. But that wasn't something he needed to be focused on right now. He needed to get her out of this trouble and fast.

She'd almost given up that was clear but he knew she now also was preparing for a fight. A fight where he was going to be involved in, he thought. And he would win, for her, for innocence. But then her expression changed because she was remembered of it all by just looking at him.

She remembered all those nights, these nights full of pain, harm and the soulless eyes. The night of your nightmares. The nights a human could only get through if they had something to fight for. And he, her hero, was about to get into that hell, voluntarily, for her.

And he didn't even know why he felt it. But his only slight affection had turned into something else. Something he couldn't put quite his finger on. But who was she? He needed to know.

He stood there waiting for something inside of his mind to crack. She was there looking at the unknown man with teary eyes. And for a moment just for a moment time stood still. Everybody was waiting which practically meant this time wouldn't change the situation at all because they technically were all doing nothing.

And then the puzzle pieces in his brain found the way towards each other. As well did they at the men's, they had to do something now otherwise they wouldn't have any 'fun' tonight.

One of them stepped forward, slowly raising his hand towards her face. She looked terrified. One of his fingers gently went down her cheek to her chin. Then it went down her neck, well the side where wasn't resting a child's head, slowly nearing her chest and a little small head where of the body was wrapped into a sling. She pushed his hand away. "Don't touch her." She said, her voice harsh and full of protecting sounds. It seemed like she had no fear anymore.

And he stood there, standing still not doing anything, in her eyes. But what she couldn't see was what was going on in his head. It was like all the anger she'd let go, came to him. Anger and frustration built up inside of him and he was ready to fight.

Beck's POV

"Shut up" The man said, "let me do what I want." And he silenced her with his dirty finger. The man pulled her close but she pushed his chest away, only their hips attached now as the man's hands were placed there. "Just go, please." She begged, while trying to free her lower body, struggling.

The man smirked, digging his nails into her skin, making the girl flinch. And he laughed devilishly, obviously not mentioning me. I walked a little closer and saw the girl peering at me from the corner of her eyes. She'd seen me coming closer. Shit, now if anything would happen I would be responsible too. But how could I get her out of this? I could just act our way out but then she needed to play along. And even though I had absolutely no idea of what I was doing, I took another step toward place delict.

I squeezed my eyes together, were that children? I wasn't sure but I thought I saw two children standing behind her. And then there was this little boy in her arms. Oh man, she was in big trouble.


End file.
